Older Sisters Are SUCH A PAIN!
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: Just ask Jack, who has to fix the problem his sis has caused, which includes her revealing he's a prince from the kingdom on Saturn's rings, and trying to hook him and Chase up. CHACK, RAIKIM, OC's, OH MY! XD ON HAITUS! SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

**_GASP! What is this? A new fan-fic by Brianna? When the heck did she get out of her writers block?! (WHAM) OWW_**

**Sorry, That was Mya, please ignore her. YES! I am back! I have a new story too! Just hit me this morning. Well, now that problem Dragon is over, (and since I can't think of anything for my other 2 stories) I think I'll just get started on this little thing. I plan on this being a really short thing, so it's going to seem really blunt. -.-' so enj- OH YEAH! Almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, only Chaos & Peace. They are mine.**

**Warning: CHACK! And OOCness! A little but of Raikim as well, maybe… Also there is femslash, which is my first time doing, but it seemed to fit. STFU! I felt uncomfortable writing it! X( Other than that**

**ENJOY! (Have fun with that! OWW! Brianna stop hitting me!)**

* * *

Saturn, many people know this planet for its rings. What they don't know is that sitting on its rings was a small kingdom, filled with all sorts of creature from different planets. This was a refugee planet, where all species can go to be safe from their original planet. Now, a young princess, who at the moment was very, very bored, ruled this planet. Princess Chaos looked out the window, at the mass of all of the land.

"Ugh." Pushing away her blue locks out of her face, she flopped onto the throne, not knowing what to do.

"Alright, I'll bite, what's wrong?" Chaos looked over to see her fiancée, Peace, standing on the first few steps.

"…Just bored." Chaos looked out the window again. In truth, she was wondering when her dear baby brother would come home. He had left to a different planet after the death of their mother, Vivian. He said he was going to a planet called…oh what was it called, oh yes, Earth. He said that he would come home someday, but she couldn't help but wonder what these, what ever they were called, would do to him.

"If you're that worried about you're brother, go after him." Chaos sat up abruptly, staring at her like 'WTF?!'

"He's safe, just go see for yourself. Besides, when was the last time you went and explored somewhere other than here."

"OMGTHANKSYOUILOVEYOUI'LLBEBACKSOONBYE!" Peace just stood their dumbstruck as her girlfriend ran out the room, packing her things, and preparing to head to Earth to find her brother.

"…That was…freaky." Peace just shook her head and left the room.

() () () () () () ()

"JACK! YOU IMBICILE, GET MOVING!" Wuya screamed at the boy, who in turn jumped, and got his Jack-bots ready into battle mode.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about today?' Jack shook his head as he commanded his Jack-bots to distract the monks while he nabbed the shen gon wu.

He, Wuya, the monks, and Chase, who he hadn't seen in a few weeks, were somewhere in southern Africa, looking for a small clip like wu. All he knew was that it was probably very important, since Chase doesn't look for them often.

"Come on, where are you, you stupid thing? Argh." Jack didn't have much time left, because most of his bots had been destroyed.

"Aha!" Finally finding the wu, Jack managed to pick it up and hide it in his coat. Well, it's not really hidden, since a certain cheese puff saw him put it their.

"Jack Spicer! Hand over the shen gon wu!" 'Damnit.' Jack turned around to see them glaring at them, ready to kick his ass if needed.

"To bad losers! I got it first!" Jack stuck out his tongue. He wanted to get out of their, his gut was telling him that something bad was going to happen.

"Oh yeah? Well take this you little punk!" Raimundo lunged at him.

"AH!" Jack got into a defensive stance, ready to get hit, instead of him getting hit, Raimundo was hit by a white and blue blur. At the collective gasp, he looked up, and suddenly realized why he had that bad feeling in his gut.

"How DARE you try and hurt my brother!"

() () () () () () ()

Chaos didn't wait for a rocket, she used an old trick she learned by her mother to teleport to where her young brother was. She was shocked at all the exotic plants and life she saw, but the minute she saw her brother, even with the strange clothes he was wearing, he focus was set immediately on him. Instead of rushing over and tackling him to the ground, she watched.

She saw him talking to a woman with bright red hair. She saw him talk to a man with long black hair, and noticed with a knowing smirk, the blush that appeared on her brother's face. (A crush he has maybe?') She was tempted to go over when the woman with red hair started screaming at him, but help back, when she saw he had it under control.

However, the minute that tan boy jumped at him, she flew over to attack him herself.

"How DARE you try and hurt my brother!" She shrieked at him. Jack was the only family she had left, she wasn't about to let him get hurt like that.

"Chaos?! What the hell?" She turned to see her brother gaping at him with wide eyes, confusion written all over his face.

"JACK!" She had him in her arms not even a second later. "My dear baby brother! It's been five years! I've been wondering how you have been faring. Are you alright?" Pulling back she looked down at him with concern on her face.

Jack pulled away, stumbling over in the process. "When and HOW did you get here?" He demanded.

"Spicer." Jack then looked at Chase, who was confused as well, along with everyone else. "Who, exactly, is this?"

"Uh, heh heh, umm…"

"I am Princess Chaos, from the kingdom hidden on Saturn's rings. I am sorry if I have disturbed something. I was just protecting my baby brother." Chaos pulled Jack back into an embrace, while he struggled to get out of it.

"You're a princess?" Kimiko asked, who was jealous of this young woman's beauty.

"Wait, Jack Spicer, the klutzy airhead, is a prince?" Raimundo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was suddenly clawing at his throat for air, as it was suddenly restricted by a very angry Chaos.

"Is there any reason why you keep insulting him?" She growled.

"CHAOS STOP!" Jack pulled her away, now annoyed. "Don't go hurting them like that when you don't even know anything about them!" Chaos let go of Raimundo's throat, who was gasping for air.

"Jack I-"

"NO! You are coming home with me. NOW!" Jack grabbed her wrist, and started yanking her away, but was stopped by Chase, who grabbed his wrist.

"I believe you owe all of us and explanation first Spicer." Jack winced. Great, just what he needed. To be interrogated by the man he had a HUGE crush on, and (looking back at his sister, who had a grin plastered on her face), knowing he was never going to hear the end of it.

He was screwed.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **_**I think it sounded corny.**_** I meant the readers not YOU Mya. **_**XP**_** ANYWAY! Next chapter will be coming up soon, and I hope you enjoy this part for now. So please**

**R&R**

**ChaosGirl08 (**_**and Mya!**_**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm...Ta DA! :D I wrote the next chapter! Hooray! (How is that a hooray? It's been how long again?) Shut up Mya. Anyway! It has been a really long time since I last updated, and I know you guys are probably expecting a great chapter and such and such. Instead, What I am going to do, is I'm going into flashback mode! (OMG 70's HERE WE COME!!) o.0; Mya, I didn't mean us, I meant were going to show Jack and Chaos' past, so the readers understand what happened. (Oh...) Why exactly would you want to go to the 70's? (...) ...Right, anyway!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER WHICH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP AGES AGO! XD (since the nut forgot to tell you, this is taking place around 5 years ago ok? So Jack was 11 and Chaos was 16. Get it? Got it? GOOD! ;)**

* * *

"Jack! Chaos! Quit running around, you'll break something!" Queen Vivian scolded her children. Today was the day of celebration, the day the kingdom was born. Around 17 thousand years ago today, a group of different kinds of aliens landed here, and began to build what was today the Kingdom of Sephora. Many generations have gone, and every year they would celebrate with great feasts, tons of games, and a huge party for everyone to enjoy. Also, today was also Prince Jack's twelth birthday.

"But mom, Chaos keeps punching me!" The birthday boy complained, while Chaos stuck her tongue out. "Birthday punches for the birthday boy dummy." Queen Vivian rolled her eyes. Her children loved each other very much, but they could be so silly when they argue.

"Kids, I think you should be getting ready for the ceremony, it's in 20 minutes. Chaos you need to get your hair done, and Jack you need to wash your face. Now get moving you two." Vivian pointed to the stairs which lead to their chambers.

"Yes mother." Both children said in unision. They ran up the steps to do as they told, but before they made it to the stairs, Chaos punched Jack's arm, and shouted: "TWELVE! HAHA GOT YOU JACK!" Then Chaos was running up the steps, away from her angered brother.

() () () () () ()15 minutes later() () () () () ()

Both kids sat fidgeting in their seats. The cutain hadn't been raised yet, but both were nervous, worried they might ruin their speeches. Chaos looked over at her younger brother, then decided to give him his present now, to help him calm down at least.

"Hey Jack, want to open a gift now?" Chaos asked, which Jack gasped.

"But mom said I can't open the gifts until the ceremony was over!"

"Well this is different, this is my gift. Now here." Taking it out of her pocket, she handed the box to Jack, who took it with hesistant hands. "Go on, you'll love it."

Jack took a deep breath, then ripped the wrapping paper off the box, then opened the top of it. Jack's eyes widened and a grin spread over his face.

"I knew you'd love it. I remember how badly you begged mom for them. I got them the very next day." Inside the box was a pair of goggles, the lenses were yellow with a red swirl in them. Jack had been needing a new pair, since his last pair broke because of an expirement of his gone wrong.

"Oh my gosh thank you Chaos! Thank you times a zillion!" Jack started jumping a bit in his seat, then leaned over and hugged his sister.

"Here, lets put them on. Now hold still...and viola!" Jack now had the googles atop of his head, fitting perfectly and matching his outfit. Jack smiled, and before he could say anything else, the curtain raised, and the crowd cheered as Queen Vivian walked up to the podium. Raising a hand, the crowed quieted.

"Fellow creatures, we are here today, to rejoice and celebrate the anniversary of our humble home being born. Before we begin the party, we have Prince Jack and Princess Chaos reading a small speech. first we have Princess Chaos reading her part." Backing away, Chaos rose and went over to the podium.

"Today, we live in harmony. Today, all rivalries we have formed vanish, and friendships are made, even if only for a day. Today is the day we have perfect peace in the kingdom, and rejoice for everything we have made, started, and accomplished. I hope we stay as strong as we are today for another millenium. Thank you." chaos back away from the stand and people once again began to clap and cheer. Queen Vivian raised her hand up and once again the crowd fell silent. "And now, we have Prince Jack with his speech." Jack gulped and nervously went over to the podium. He smiled at his mother and sister, then turned to the crowd.

"Um...hi. I..." Jack paused an took a deep breath. He tired to bite back his stuttering and continued. "I hope that everyone is happy today. Not only because of the fact it is the kingdoms anniversery, but because we all deserve to be. It's not the party, or the feast, or the celebration that makes today special, it's the fact that all of you have been here long enough to make it this way. You to keep everything in perfect condition, you who keeps the peace of everything. I know that you all are very different, but I am glad that you have set aside your differences for so long that you are able to keep everything peaceful. I thank all of you for being...well, you." Jack smiled and felt his heart beating a mile a minute. the crowd began to clap once again, and Jack felt his face heat up, but it didn't last for long.

"JACK! LOOK OUT!" Jack whipped his head around to face his mother, who pushed him out of the way. A bang was head, and everyone watched as the Queen fell. Nobody moved.

"MOM!" Both children went over to their mother, who lay dead on the ground. Chaos screamed again, and Jack felt tears flowing down his face in waves.

"WHO DID THIS?! WHO KILLED QUEEN VIVIAN?!" Chaos screamed at the crowd. Then a few people in the front begain sturggling. A blue alien was being held down by a few others. The alien was hold a small, but very powerful blaster canon.

The rest of the day came and went in a blur.

Chaos had to stop the celebration, and faster then she could blink, she was now Queen. It was strange for her, and too sudden. However she wasn't worried about herself, she pushed taht aside because of Jack.

Jack had been struck harder by their mothers death. Every since she had pushed him away, he hadn't said a word. It was like he was a walking robot. At one point Chaos had thought it was a Clone, but when she saw fresh tear tracks down his face, she knew it was her baby brother.

'Jack...what is going on in your head. Please don't be blaming yourself. This is not your fault, please don't worry to much dear brother.' Chaos always prayed in her head everytime she saw him, even at the funeral.

The funeral was very gloomy, even more so when they shut the case and burned the casket. It was how Queen Vivian's race had done a burial. Everyone cried, whoever didn't was paying many respects, for Queen Vivian was one of the kindest queens they had had, and she had changed so much.

During the memorial, Chaos searched everywhere for Jack, and chatting to relatives she didn't even know when they pulled her away from her search. Finally she checked his room, and gasped at the sight of it.

It was almost completely empty, save for the basic things, like the bed, dresser, excetera. She walked over to the night stand, where a note was placed with her name on it.

'Chaos, I know you have been hurt as much as I, and how the impact has hurt you. However, I need to clear my head. I can't take this pain, this depression, this hurt. Every night, I see her face, and it scares me. I know that you need me now, but I can't stay there. I'm very sorry that I am abandoning you, and I hope you understand. I will be going to a planet called Earth. When I get there, I will contact you immediately. They won't hurt me, and I will blend in easily. I love you very much, and I will miss you. Promise me you will find someone to rule with you and make you happy, and that you keep mom's loce and devotion going strong. You brother, Jack.'

chaos crunched the letter in her hand. Part of her was screaming at her brother, enraged at how he could just leave her here, when she needed him the most. However, the rest of her understood that mom's death had taken a larger toll on Jack then it did her, and he needed to get away. If it was bothering him that much...

She walked over to the window, and let a few more tears fall.

"Jack, you better be safe you hear me. YOU BETTER BE SAFE JACK! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS UNIVERSE!" She shouted, then she smiled a bit. Something told her he would be ok.

* * *

**IT WAS LONG OK! I MADE IT LONG BECAUSE I FELT BAD! Please don't be mad. I hope this explains everything with Jack and Chaos' past, any questions just ask in your review ok? (Yeah, don't be shy everyone, we won't bite...much. "giggles") ...Mya, don't do that. ANYWAY, please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08 (and Mya!)**


End file.
